


A Favor for a Favor

by EeveeDream



Category: Mystic Destinies: Serendipity of Aeons (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeDream/pseuds/EeveeDream
Summary: "Hey, Isao? Can you do me a favor?"The man in question hummed in reply before he looked up from his phone from the end of your bed where he was reclining. Upon seeing the bottle in your hand, and the open package next to you, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion."What's up? What is that?" He asked, phone lowered to his lap as you handed it to him. He turned it over in his hands and raised his eyebrows when he read the label: "Cum Lube"."...So...what's the favor?"





	A Favor for a Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This is a semi prequel to Three's Company, before Isao and the reader start dating. You could say that it's why they began dating in the first place. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) The formatting between paragraphs is a little weird thanks to how it was written (first in discord, then formatted in docs, then pasted here), but I hope you can still enjoy it anyway! <3 As always, let me know what you think! There's some news at the end of the fic as well~

"Hey, Isao? Can you do me a favor?"   
  
The man in question hummed in reply before he looked up from his phone from the end of your bed where he was reclining. Upon seeing the bottle in your hand, and the open package next to you, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.   
  
"What's up? What is that?" He asked, phone lowered to his lap as you handed it to him. He turned it over in his hands and raised his eyebrows when he read the label: "Cum Lube".   
  
"...So...what's the favor?" He asked you curiously. You, on the other hand, were buzzing with nervousness and excitement. You had been dying to try out that lube for ages, and it finally came in-when your hot friend was here. You didn't want to kick him out, and you knew he was cool with cum like you were, but aside from the occasional flirting, the two of you hadn't gone any further. Until now, you hoped.   
  
"I..." You shifted a bit on the bed as he handed it back to you, a sample of the lube on his fingers. It looked every bit as sticky and gooey as it should, and you had to resist the urge to lick his hand off. "I have this...fantasy...and I was wondering if you would be willing to help me live it. If that's cool, you don't have to." His head snapped up to look at you, a light blush on his cheeks.   
  
"Wait, really?" He asked you, ignoring the way the milky lube slid down his fingers.

  
You struggled with the erotic sight, and his eyes snapped to his hand when he caught you staring. There was a moment or two of pause while he registered your kink, then a slow smirk spread across his face. "What do ya want me to do~?"   
  
You gulped, then, as he leaned over and eyed you curiously. His voice was slightly deeper, you noticed, and you could tell he was using his magic just then. It didn't work. Not yet, anyway.   
  
"I...want you to pin me down with your legs and tease me with your cock in my face. While jacking off...and using that lube..." You said, voice trailing off as you refused to look at him. You missed his eyebrows raising into his hair and the blush on his cheeks, as well as the half hard boner that sprung up in his pants. "And...to cum on me...on my boobs or face, doesn't matter. M-my mouth works too..." You looked back up at him only to nearly jump back in shock at the dark hunger in his eyes.

  
"When do ya want it?" He asked you, voice slightly huskier than normal. You gulped in anticipation and nervousness, your throat feeling tight at the thought of your best friend seeing you naked. It was also the first time you were seeing him, but you found yourself feeling incredibly self conscious, as you wondered what he would say.   
  
"Um...n-now is fine, if that's okay."   
  
"One question."   
  
"Yeah...?"   
  
"Could I kiss you?"   
  
"H-huh?" Of all the questions you expected, that wasn't one of them, oddly enough. "Y-yeah, sure."   
  
The sudden, hungry kiss that followed when he tugged you forward was unlike anything else, and you had to try and catch your breath when he pulled away and pushed you down onto your bed. He looked as if he wanted to eat you whole, and as his hands trailed down your body you noticed the longing glance at your pants before his eyes snapped back up to yours. You weren't prepared for the sudden, intense attention, and it seemed like he knew it.

  
"Just relax~" He seemed to purr as he sat up helped you remove your shirt. "I'll take care of you." The implications of his words made you shudder more than the chilly air. The sight of you in your bra caused his breath to hitch in his throat, and it seemed as if he was trying very hard not to shove his face into your chest. He looked up at you almost desperately, hands sliding up and down your sides, and you wondered what would have happened if you would have asked him for sex. Your tummy flipped at the thought.   
  
"May I touch you?" He asked, gulping right after. You nodded and his hands were immediately on your breasts, kneading them greedily as he groaned. You gasped a bit at his eagerness, hands gripping his thighs as he straddled yours, and the brush of his thumbs against your nipples nearly made you scrap the whole plan for some relief. He was fully hard in his pants now, and you gently brushed your hand over the bulge to tease him. It worked, sort of; he gasped and moaned and tried to grind into your hand, grabbing it with one of his own and pushing you against him harder as he closed his eyes in bliss.   
  
"Mmm...that's so good..." He looked down at you with half lidded eyes as he moved, and though he seemed totally wrecked so early, he seemed to still have a lot of clarity left over. He let go of your hand and leaned forward, kissing you and undoing your bra before carefully placing it down out of the way. He grabbed your breasts again, muttering under his breath about how beautiful you were. A blush rose to your cheeks but you didn't comment, looking away until you felt him shift above you.   
  
"Hands down, and look at me," he commanded, and when you saw the hard look in his eyes you rushed to obey him, heart hammering in your chest. You placed your hands by your side as he moved to straddle your arms, careful not to rest his whole weight on your body. He seemed to get into the teasing role easily, and after he slowly stripped himself of his hoodie, he slid his hands up his abs, flashing them to you before smirking and popping open the button if his jeans.   
  
"You look so hungry~" He giggled, reaching up to run a finger along your jaw. He thumbed at your lip teasingly and you managed to catch it before he pulled away, savoring the gasp and moan that rewarded you as you sucked on his finger.

  
He swore loudly as he watched you, going back to rubbing himself through his pants again. Eventually he tugged his hand away from you with a small "pop", and finished opening up his pants and freeing himself. Stroking his length slowly, he let you enjoy the view of him pumping himself while dry before reaching for the lube.   
  
"Oh, Isao, you beautiful man..."   
  
The words slipped from your lips before you could stop them, and he whipped around to look at you, eyes blinking in confusion at your choice of words. When he saw you staring, nearly drooling, at his cock, it twitched and tapped your chest lightly. He smirked down at you, pumping a generous amount of lube into his hand before slathering it onto his cock.   
  
It felt like torture, having such a delicious cock so close to your face and being unable to reach it. But you loved it and the sight he provided as the milky lube spread across his soft skin. You noticed him also looking at the way the cum lube spread across his skin, and you gulped at the way he closed his eyes and leaned back a bit, finding a rhythm that made him gasp and moan softly.

  
The wet noises as he jerked off, combined with the up close view, made you uncomfortably hot and wet between your legs. Your eyes followed the trail of lube as it slid down to his balls, and you found yourself aching to lick them, of only to hear him moan from what you do. He wasn't quiet, either. On the contrary, he was eager to let you know just how good his hand and the lube felt on his cock, the moans and groans music to your ears as the singer let them fall freely from his lips. Occasionally, he would slow down the show with a bite to his lip and near desperate look in his eyes, causing you to grip his thighs from behind tightly at the tease. You were enjoying the show so much that you didn't realize that you were squirming until you felt his other hand trying to part your thighs.   
  
"You...look like...you could use some help," he panted, causing you to whimper at the teasing brush of fingers against your jeans. Your hips lifted off the bed of their own accord as he pulled away, making him snicker at your pout and whine.   
  
"Didn't you say you wanted me to tease you~?" He asked, waving his cum lube covered cock at your face. "You asked, I answered~" You nearly swore as you realized that he was right, but luckily you weren't complaining. It was everything you wanted and more, and the needy whines in your throat and the hungry look in your eyes as he continued encouraged him as he jacked himself off on top of you. Suddenly, though, he stopped, chest heaving and sweat beading on his brow. He closed his eyes as he caught his breath before looking down at you.   
  
"Hey...can I ask you a favor?" He asked, voice huskier and deeper than you were expecting. You gulped at the sound and the way his pupils were dilated with lust.   
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Your voice, on the other hand, sounded strained with need. He chuckled as he held up a finger to you and stood up, stripping himself of his shirt, pants and boxer-briefs before straddling you again.

  
"I need you," he said, grabbing the lube and taking your hand, "To finger me. Think you can do that?" He looked at you expectantly, and through the lust you could see a hint of fear. It was unfounded, because you couldn't stop drooling at the idea.   
  
"Yeah, of course!" You responded a little too enthusiastically. He seemed relieved as he put the lube in your hand and guided it behind him, helping you with parting his cheeks so you could spread the lube all around his hole. The sound he made was unlike anything you heard him make before, needy and guttural all at once, and he took your hand and nearly shoved your finger inside him when you took your time.   
  
"Please..." He begged softly when you resisted with a wicked grin, "Please, I need this..." You eventually relented, feeling him squeeze eagerly around your finger. The tightness was almost bruising, but when you tested another finger at his hole, he happily let it in.   
  
"Ohhh...mmmm..." He gently rocked back against your fingers until you moved them on your own, feeling around for his p-spot. He began pumping himself again, letting out a sound similar to a yelp when you finally found and pressed on it.   
  
"Ah! Right there, right there!" He cried, his hand moving faster on his cock. The lube was still plenty wet and the wet sounds and erotic sight of Isao's eyes screwed shut as he panted and moaned above you caused you to clench your core around nothing. You wished you could reach up and kiss him, but your angle proved that impossible. You worked your fingers in and out of him as best you could with him clenching around you so tightly.

  
He keened when you focused directly on his p-spot, pressing and rubbing it as hard as you could, his tightness nearly pushing you out by accident as he squeezed around your fingers and rocked back against you again. There was a flush across his face and neck, and a light sheen of sweat across his skin highlighted the color in the light of your room. His chest was heaving as he tried to keep it steady, but his hand was rapid on his shaft.   
  
"You're so hot, Isao..." You muttered, using your other hand to massage his ass cheek. He whimpered at the contact, and you were amazed at how sensitive he was. "Close?" He whimpered again, nodding as words were lost to him.   
  
"Wh-...w-where do you want it?" He asked, voice tight as he struggled past his moans of pleasure. The fact that he nearly sounded like he was begging you caused your heart to beat in your throat from excitement. You thought about it for a moment, noticing how he was angling his cock upwards the whole time.   
  
"On you," you said, and the look of lusty confusion he cast you made you bite your lip. "I want to see it on you...I want to see your delicious, hot cum shoot all over your body so I can lick it off after." You sounded a lot more confident than you felt, but the nod and whine from his throat told you that he loved it. He hadn't ever heard you talk like that, and it was a huge turn on.   
  
"Keep talking to me...please...please..." He said desperately. "Please, I just- Just need one more...just  _ one more _ ..." You licked your lips, partially from nerves, as you spilled your thoughts that you kept locked away for ages.   
  
"Well...I've always wanted to suck you off, Isao," you began, making sure to keep up the pressure in his ass. He gasped and whined and rocked against you, cupping his balls as he moved.   
  
"A-and...?"

  
"A-and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you inside me...I've dreamed of it...the feeling of your thick cock sliding into me bit by bit before you just slam into me and make me scream..."   
  
You were rubbing your thighs together at the thought, the image that haunted your dreams coming to the forefront of your mind. He seemed to be imagining it too, because very soon he was cumming with a loud, "Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ," his seed squirting up onto his bare chest and abs as his ass clenched bruisingly tight around your fingers. You kept them buried within him though, wiggling them in the tight space and making him gasp and groan your name as he climaxed.

  
It took him a few moments to come down from his high, panting heavily and letting his cock drop from his hand as he leaned forward over you to catch his breath. Some drops of him landed on your chest, and you were all too eager to free your hand that wasn't inside him and rub it all over yourself. You slipped your fingers out of him and rubbed them against your bed before nudging him back to sit on your thighs. Tugging him down into a hot kiss, his chest pressed against yours and you arched into him eagerly, moaning into the kiss as your fantasy had come true.   
  
"That...was amazing," you panted out against his lips, and he chuckled tiredly before pecking your lips again.   
  
"Glad I could help," he replied, pulling back and watching you in fascination as you massaged his seed against your skin. "Who know you were into cumplay? How 'bout that." You chuckled shyly, looking away as you propped yourself up on your elbows.

  
"I-it's something I'm experimenting with," you answered bashfully, "I kinda like the idea at times so I wanted to try it." You slid a hand up his chest, almost pouting at the cum drying on his skin.   
  
"And that's why you got the lube?"   
  
"That's why I got the lube."   
  
He saw the longing look in your eyes and got off of you, tugging you along as he leaned back onto your bed. Careful to avoid his junk, you positioned yourself between his legs and began licking his chest down to his abs, getting wetter at the soft moans he let out. You were making your way back up to his collarbone when you felt a hand grab your ass, holding you still as his other hand slipped between your legs.   
  
"...You're so wet..." He moaned, teasing your entrance with his finger. "Did I really entertain you that much?" He had a smirk on his lips as he watched you try to lean back against him, biting your lip to hold back your sounds.   
  
"M-maybe..." You muttered before your eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of him slipping a finger into you. The look on his face was predatory, and though his cock was spent, you had a feeling he wasn't done with you yet. Not that you were complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy your show? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Anyway, the news is this: I officially work with Aeon Dream Studios, so writing and updating fics and such will be slow, but any MD fics would be totally in character! None are canon, though, unless specified. This is just a place for me to casually post whatever comes to mind. Another bit of news: Isao is mine, and I'm quite fond of him so I might end up dumping more fics for him here than for the others. ^_^;; Please don't be mad, he's a wonderful character who does deserve more love! If you have a request, let me know in the comments and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
